orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Who Knows Better Than I
"Who Knows Better Than I" is the first episode of the sixth season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the sixty-sixth episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 27, 2018. It was written by Jenji Kohan and directed by Michael Trim. Synopsis The COs at Litchfield's maximum security unit size up the new arrivals. Off her medication, Suzanne hallucinates. Plot Present Suzanne Warren is in her cell making her bed. She asks nobody in particular if she can watch tv now. She sits and "clicks" through the channels. As she hallucinates, she sees Nicky Nichols dressed up like a dog, Dayanara Diaz getting beaten up by police, Galina Reznikov dressed up like a clown, Frieda Berlin slices her arms with playing cards, and Piper Chapman is on a game show. Suzanne is then escorted out of her cell by two guards. As she is taken away, she sees that Frieda really did slice her arms open. She's taken to meet with an interrogator with her lawyer and her mother who wants to know what happened about Piscatella's death. She has a flashback to when the police invaded the pool area and they were all taken away. Except for her and Cindy Hayes who were able to hide. The guards are talking about a game that they play called Fantasy Inmate and how they're waiting to draft their players. Daya is having a hard time and Piper talks to her through the air vent. Piper asks her if she thinks that Alex got shipped out to another prison and Daya says that she doesn't know. Piper wonders why they're the only ones in here and Daya says that they're the focus group and that they are going to blame everything on them. While hiding, Suzanne and Cindy watch as the cops begin to stage the crime scene. They go as far as to bring Piscatella's body down into the pool. One of the police officers finds the gun and they shoot up the room to make it look like a gunfight happened. They begin to talk about the story that they're going to tell. Suzanne says that that didn't happen and Cindy tells her that they're making it up because they want to put the blame on them. Suzanne is back in the interrogation room but can't separate the two stories. The interrogator agrees to her having a psych evaluation before they meet with her again. Tasha Jefferson is beaten by Greg Hellman after refusing to go have her phone privileges, this saddens Cindy and even alerts a fellow guard, Virginia Copeland. Piper, Nicky, Gloria Mendoza, and Cindy are given ten minutes to use the phones. Piper learns that there was an inmate casualty and asks her father to look up what their name was, afraid that it might've been Alex. He isn't able to find out and this upsets Piper because they are engaged. When her father finds out about that he hangs up on her. Lolly Whitehill sees Frieda being pushed down the hallway in a wheelchair, having survived her suicide attempt. Suzanne is at her psych evaluation when she begins to hallucinate again. She watches as the other inmates begin to dance. The doctor tells her that, due to the way she's acting, they might have to keep her in the psych ward. Suzanne's mother, another hallucination, tells Suzanne that she needs to tell the doctor that she isn't crazy. Suzanne tells the doctor that she just needs her meds and she'll be fine. The doctor says that they'll get her meds in order but for now she's going to give her a shot that should help. Daya is taken out into the yard for her recreational time. But instead of being able to wander around, she's locked up in a box. Another inmate walks over and slips a snickers bar into the box. Daya asks why and she says that she's a folk hero around here because she took out one of the guards. Daya says that she'll take the Snickers because she's hungry but that she doesn't know her. The inmate says she will and walks away. Annalisa Damiva tells Daya that "Daddy" prefers blondes and Daya tells her that Daddy isn't her type. Gloria and Maria are taken to a multipurpose room and told to walk the perimeter. Gloria tackles Maria but they are separated by the guards. They are taken to the showers where they are hosed down. They are also forced to make out. Taystee is visited by C.O. Tamika Ward, who is an old friend from when Taystree worked at a burger joint. Taystee tells her that they are on different teams now despite having worked together previously. Ward tells her that she had come in to be nice, but since she mentioned teams she decided not to be. Ward tells Taystee about the second guard casualty (referring to Piscatella, which confuses Taystee. Madison Murphy arrives in Red's Ad Seg. cell. She flirts with a guard before being sarcastic to Red. She acts as if she is superior to Red which annoys Red, even asking for the bed. Frieda is tied to a chair while Copeland and Alvarez talk about self-help books when an inmate named Madison returns. She is put into the same cell as Red. Madison, Red, Piper, and Blanca Flores are escorted to the showers. Piper asks Madison if she'd seen Alex in medical. Madison tells her to go check herself and trips her so that she has an excuse to go to medical. Red says that she saw what Madison did to Piper. Madison says that Piper owes her one. Piper wakes up in medical but Alex isn't there. Vazquez gives her a lecture to be grateful, as most don't get to go to medical. Red confronts Madison in back their cell. Red tells Madison to don't mess with her family. Madison tells her that they're all cookies and sooner or later they'll crumble. Suzanne and Cindy are found in the closet. They pretend to be deaf. They are escorted onto the bus where everyone else is waiting for them. Red tells them that they need to get their story straight. Cindy tells Suzanne that they can't tell the truth and has Suzanne repeat the story they came up with. Suzanne says that they were in the closet the whole time and that they didn't go down to the pool. Suzanne is back in the interrogation room. She is eating White Castle. She tells the interrogator the story that she and Cindy came up with. Suzanne asks if she can go home now. They send her to another part of the prison. Suzanne says that this isn't home. The guard tells her that it is now. She arrives in B-Block, otherwise known as Florida. Memorable Quotes Galleries Present Nicky Hallucination.png Daya Hallucination.png Piper Hallucination.png Red Hallucination.png Maria Gloria Hallucination.png Frieda Hallucination.png Cindy Hallucination.png Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne Warren *Danielle Brooks as Tasha Jefferson *Jackie Cruz as Marisol Gonzales (credit only) *Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett (credit only) *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy Hayes *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek (credit only) *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz (credit only) *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo (credit only) *Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello(credit only) *with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov *and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Stars *Jason Altman as Herrmann *Alex Esola as Garza *Amanda Fuller as Madison Murphy *Josh Green as Natoli *Brad William Henke as Desi Piscatella *Susan Heyward as Tamika Ward *Beth Dover as Linda Ferguson *Tibor Feldman as Arthur Franklin *Alex Trebek as himself *Nicholas Webber as CO Alvarez *and Lori Petty as Lolly Whitehill Co-Stars *Mary Boyer as Pat Warren *Shawna Hamic as Virginia Copeland *Greg Vrostsos as CO Hellman *Brandon Wellington as Jordon Young *Vicci Martinez as Dominga Duarte *Michael J. Burg as Mark Bellamy *Christina Toth as Annalisa Damiva *Pearl Sun as the psych doctor *Willie Casper Perry as the orderly *Shirley Roeca as Vazquez *Sal Cerece as Rein *Calvin Dutton as Blum *Ian Quinlan as Metzler *Carter Redwood as Bladt *Ashley Jordyn as Young Carol *Carlos Arce Jr. as the bus marshal *David Cantor as Saul Gurin Guest Starring Music Cha-Cha Slide Trivia *Lolly Whitehill reappears after being absent in the fifth season. Navigation Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Cindy's Flashback Category:Suzanne's Flashback Category:Frieda's Flashback Category:Piper's Flashback Category:Blanca's Flashback Category:Taystee's Flashback Category:Gloria's Flashback Category:Nicky's Flashback Category:Red's Flashback Category:Alex's Flashback Category:Season premiere